


Pleasure Circus

by nursal1060



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bed Sex, Boys Kissing, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Enemy Lovers, Fun, House Party, M/M, Morning After, Multi, Multipairing, Multiple Pairings, Semes, Sex Party, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Ukes, Wall Sex, Wet Dream, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House party with 4 yaoi couples, lots of alcohol, smut ensues ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pleasure Circus

Germany face palmed himself, “I can’t believe him. He slept through the whole day and the moment he woke up, he started drinking.”  
Russia whispered to Germany, “What’s wrong with that? I do that quite often.”  
Germany whispered back, “My brother isn’t normal…he starts-” Just at that moment, Prussia jumped up onto the bar table and dancing and howling.  
Germany finished, “-hallucinating. You have no idea how intense this can get.” There were 8 of them drinking in Germany’s house; Germany, his boyfriend Italy, Spain, his boyfriend Romano, England, His boyfriend America, Prussia, and his boyfriend Russia. They’d been here barely ten minutes when Prussia’s drunken illusions began. America and Spain were cheering the dancing Prussia on.  
Prussia jumped off the table and grabbed Italy’s arm, “’et oer ere and dance with meh!”  
Italy looked shocked and frightened as Prussia dance and whirled around with him on the table at a very fast pace. Russia noticed the stress veins on Germany’s head grow larger. All of a sudden, Italy slipped off the table. Germany just managed to lean forward enough to catch him. Italy fell onto Germany’s broad chest, the two of them landed on the floor. Drunken Italy began to snog the much stronger man.  
Romano, half-drunk, grabbed Spain’s collar, “Do that to me too you tomato-bastard!” Romano leapt on top of Spain on the couch and began to kiss him every which way he could on the flustered spainard’s face.  
England yanked on America’s collar and he too began to kiss his boyfriend out of extreme drunkenness. He usually wouldn’t be caught dead snogging America in front of others.  
Prussia from the table called to Russia, “Wazza matter? Too ‘fraid to snog meh in pablic?!”  
Russia smirked, “Get down you. Then we can start.” Prussia leaped from the table onto his lover. They started making out and Prussia started to grind his hips onto Russia’s. To Russia, it seemed like there were no clothes between them at all, he could feel Prussia’s hardness on his thighs.  
The room was full of kissing sounds and heavy panting; none of them could really focus on their lovers.  
America brought it up, “Germany, where are the spare rooms?”  
Spain agreed, “Yeah, Romano would kill me if I did him right now.”  
Germany lifted Italy, still trying to kiss him, and said, “Follow me, all of you.”

Germany and Italy were using the right bedroom, Germany’s personal room. America, England, Spain and Romano were all in Italy’s room, the one to the far left. Prussia and Russia were using the middle room, Germany’s office.  
Prussia’s mind was out of control, he was hallucinating in a completely different world as Russia beginning to strip him.

“Welcome to Pleasure Circus!” That voice…was it…France? Wait…why was it so hot here? And so bright? And why was he on the floor?  
France’s voice continued, “We have four fabulous shows going on right now! Pick and watch whom you like!” Prussia could hear the chattering of dozens of people. He could hear the pants and moans of the other countries doing each other hard.  
Prussia opened his eyes to see himself on Russia lap, naked. He was on a stage, it looked like. He had an audience around him, watching and squealing. As he looked to his sides, Prussia saw Germany fucking Italy lying down. Spain was doing Romano standing up. America was doing England on all fours. He would never admit it aloud, but the sounds of the other couples doing each other made him harder.  
Russia whispered to him, “Look only at me, my beloved.” Prussia looked down at the man embracing him. The both of them naked made him blush deeper than he’d ever been before. Never before had Prussia seen his partner entirely naked. Russia would always have some article of clothing on, even during sex. And that’s when he noticed…Russians were really big.  
Russia told him, “Spread you legs. Wider, I need to get in there.”  
Prussia protested, “No, it-it won’t fit!” He was clawing at Russia’s back.

Russia was confused. They were in Germany’s office, and there was little interference from the other nations, except the noise. Why was Prussia hyperventilating at the thought of sex? He usually didn’t act like this.  
Russia calmed his lover, “Hush, it’s okay, it’ll be okay.”  
Prussia shook his head, “If I tear…I’ll bleed all over the stage…” Stage? What stage? They were in Germany’s office right now.  
Russia assured him, “You won’t bleed…now relax…” Prussia gripped onto Russia’s back fearfully. Russia maneuvered himself into Prussia as gently as he could.  
Prussia, shy at first completely changed in a matter of minutes. Soon, he was stripper dancing on Russia during sex. Russia had never seen this extremely lustful side of Prussia before…AND HE LOVED IT.

When woke up the next day, Prussia could barely move. He was lying on the ground, naked, in his brother’s office, his much older Russian lover asleep on the ground besides him. He was sticky, sore, and his body smelled vaguely of beer. What had he done last night?  
Russia stirred next to him, sensing Prussia’s discomfort, “What’s wrong my love?”  
Prussia asked, “Russia…what exactly did I do last night?”  
Russia sat up, “You drank yourself crazy. Then we did it for hours on end while you were hallucinating. Just like everyone else in the house did.”  
Prussia moved his body painfully into a sitting position, “I can’t stand…carry me.”  
Russia stood and put his pants on, “As you wish, Kol Kol Kol.”

Due to the fact that there was just one bathroom with a tub in Germany’s house, all of the ukes (Prussia, Romano, England and Italy), all decided to share the bathroom at once while the semes (Russia, Spain, America and Germany) decided to go down and talk before breakfast.  
In the bathroom, all four of the naked ukes groaned and started taking about their night.  
Italy stoked his lower back, “Ve…that was painful. Germany never did it that hard before.”  
Romano leaned back against the tiled wall, “Yeah…that tomato-bastard did the same.”  
England stroked his stomach, leaning down to fill the spacious tub, “I’ve never been in so much pain or pleasure my entire life. And I mean in all of the centuries I’ve been alive.”  
Prussia lazily batted the water, “I can’t remember…what Russia did to me yesterday.”  
The three looked at him and looked shocked, “HUH?!”  
Prussia looked up at them, “What?”  
Italy asked, “You don’t remember dancing with me on the table?”  
Romano asked, “Or emptying an entire beer case?”  
England asked, “Or moaning so loud while snogging in the living room that we all felt uncomfortable?”  
Prussia shook his head, “I remember none of that. Just being at the Pleasure Circus…”  
England asked him as they all got onto the spacious bath, “What’s that?” Prussia went off on his vision, earning shocked and disgusted looks from everyone else in the bath.  
In the end, Prussia just said, “I’m kidding, kesesese…none of that could be true…”  
But Italy told him, “But that’s true Prussia! Germany and I did make love lying down on the bed!”  
Romano rubbed his temples, “I was…standing up and having sex with the bastard…my hands were pressed against the wall the whole time.”  
England agreed, “Despite the fact I was very drunk…I remember that America did have sex with me on all fours.”  
Prussia’s jaw dropped, “H-How did I see that then!? It was an illusion! Unless…RUSSIA, YOU DID SOMETHING DIDN’T YOU?!”

Downstairs, all the semes overheard and then they asked Russia, “Did you have a hand in something?”  
Russia smirked, “Kol Kol Kol, what could I have POSSIBLY done?”

**Author's Note:**

> Another reupload from my deviantart account (Published there on 8/11/2013)  
> This is a really old yaoi fanfic I made, so I know it's not the best, so please don't be too harsh! :0  
> Enjoy! :D


End file.
